


good boy (most of the times)

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Series: xiuho bdsm au [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Public Nudity, Safeword Use, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: junmyeon gets spanked for being Not A Good Boy
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: xiuho bdsm au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654990
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	good boy (most of the times)

Minseok tugs at his hair, pulls at his hair until he’s no longer hiding his face in the spanking bench.

“You decided to be a brat in front of everyone, you take the punishment in front of everyone.” Minseok growls. 

Junmyeon wants to tell him he isn’t shy, just embarrassed that he’s so hard, and his cock is pressed between him and the bench, but the ropes are stopping him from humping against the bench. He’s completely naked, while Minseok and nearly everyone else in the room is wearing at least an underwear.

Despite the harsh grip on his hair, Minseok gives Junmyeon’s temple a sweet kiss, a reassurance Junmyeon keeps needing once in a while. He hasn’t had great experiences with a couple of doms, which is why until Junmyeon is really comfortable, settled in with their growing dom/sub relationship he’ll get several reassuring kisses between Minseok’s changing demeanor. 

Soon, Minseok doesn’t have to change characters, and Junmyeon is looking really forward to it.

Minseok stands next to the bench, caresses Junmyeon’s naked ass once, and spanks it really lightly.

“How many do you think?”

Junmyeon keeps his mouth shut. The question isn’t directed at him, but Junmyeon thinks maybe twenty, more if he thinks he can handle it.

“Forty?” Someone suggests. Everyone laughs, good-natured, like it’s a joke. “I think he deserves it.”

Junmyeon tenses at the way everyone laughs, it makes him a little uncomfortable, but everything feels alright when Minseok strokes his back up and down. “He’s sometimes tired of being a good boy, that’s all, isn’t it, baby? That’s too much.”

Junmyeon nods, pouts. He’s about to rest his head on the bench once again, but remembers Minseok’s words, and rests his chin on the bench instead. The angle hurts a little, but he’ll change it soon.

“Fifteen, then!” Someone else says, their voice high-pitched from excitement. “If he’s a good boy most of the time.”

“Most of the time,” Minseok chuckles. “Yeah. Count for us, baby, and you’ll apologize after each one.”

“Yes sir.”

The first one is more surprising, a little extra painful because he was anticipating it. It’s on his left asscheek, and Junmyeon feels the way his ass jiggles from the impact. Junmyeon relaxes himself a little, so his ass jiggles more -- like Minseok enjoys it. “O-one. I’m sorry, sir.”

Minseok squeezes his ass once, to make sure his sub isn’t anticipating the next hit and not being stiff, making it hurt too much for it to cross lines with pleasure. He warns Junmyeon anyway. “Careful.”

Junmyeon nods.

Second and third are quick, they don’t let Junmyeon comprehend what happened. It stings. Junmyeon feels precum against his stomach, sticky against his skin, making him more turned on.

Four, five, six, and seven are alternate, varying in strength, and Junmyeon doesn’t even have the time to choke out his apologies. The eight is harder than every spank before, and it makes Junmyeon whine out in pain. He jerks forward, too. Minseok uses his other hand (which is cooler) to caress his ass as Junmyeon collects himself and counts, apologizes.

“Good boy,” Minseok whispers in his ear. “Seven more to go, okay?”

Before Junmyeon can open his mouth, the ninth one lands on his ass, knocks the breath out of him. Junmyeon is panting, trying to catch his breath and not squirm in the ropes. He takes longer than before to choke out the number and apologize.

“You can stop apologizing now,” Minseok tells him. “You’re having a hard time breathing, focus on breathing properly.”

Junmyeon gasps more. The bench isn’t letting him take deep breaths. Maybe he should tell Minseok that?

“Sir, yellow.” He winces at how breathless he is. “The bench is- can’t breathe.”

Minseok’s eyebrows furrow. He loosens the ropes from his back, even the ones which tie his calves to his thighs. “Now?”

Junmyeon takes a deep breath, and it’s a lot easier now. “It’s okay now.”

“Do you wanna bend over my knee instead?” Minseok tangles his fingers in Junmyeon’s hair, presses a kiss on Junmyeon’s back. “Will it make it better?”

“No, no, it’s fine, I’m okay. Green.”

Ten comes as a pleasant surprise. Now that he can breathe better, and with the ropes gone, he jerks forward, which makes his cock tingle. He giggles, buries his face into the bench, mutters. “Ten.”

“Baby,” Minseok tugs at his hair again, lifts his face from the bench. “Don’t do that.”

“Sorry sir.” Junmyeon jiggles his ass absently, feels his cock throb against his stomach, and more precum leaks.

Minseok laughs, slaps his ass hard. Fifteen spanks end pretty soon, Junmyeon forgets about their audience until someone starts cheering for him as he’s taken off the bench, someone tells him he did a great job, that he’s a good boy, and Junmyeon goes red from all the compliments.

He clings onto Minseok’s shoulders, closes his eyes, whining.

“Aw, are you shy?” Minseok holds him by his waist, massaging his sore ass. “You did a great job, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ? i hope you like it !! pls let me know if you did!! and constructive criticism is welcome!! <3


End file.
